militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Algiers expedition (1541)
Battle of Algiers}} Spain * * * Kingdom of Sicily | combatant2= | commander1=Charles V Navy: Andrea Doria Army: Duke of Alva Including: Hernán Cortés Gianettino Doria Ferrante Gonzaga Bernardino de Mendoza| commander2= Hassan Agha| strength1=Total of 80 galleys Total of 500 ships. 12,000 sailors. 24,000 soldiers. Including: 100 transports. 50 galleys. 100 transports. 14 galleys 8 galleys 150 transports. 700 knights.| strength2= 800 soldiers 5,000 Moors.[http://books.google.co.jp/books?id=lW4ZAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA38 Handbook for travellers in Algeria and Tunis, Algiers, Oran, Constantine ... by John Murray (Firm),Sir Robert Lambert Playfair p.38] | casualties1=300 officers. 17,000 men. 17 galleys 130 carracks.|130 carracks casualties2=light| }} The Algiers expedition of 1541 occurred when Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor attempted to lead a fleet against the Ottoman Empire stronghold of Algiers in modern Algeria. Largely because of stormy weather, the expedition was a disastrous failure. Background Algiers had been under the control of the Ottoman Emperor Suleiman the Magnificent since the Capture of Algiers in 1529 by Barbarossa. Barbarossa had left Algiers in 1535 to be named High Admiral of the Ottoman Empire in Constantinople, and was replaced as Governor by Hassan Agha, a eunuch and Sardinian renegade. On the seas, Hassan had at his service the famous Ottoman commanders Dragut, Sālih Reïs and Sinān. Charles V made considerable preparations for the expedition, and he wished to obtain revenge for the recent Siege of Buda (1541),Garnier, p.201 but his fleet was severely damaged by a storm, forcing him to abandon the venture.[http://books.google.com/books?id=Dz_JaYpWSGUC&pg=PA177 European warfare, 1494-1660 by Jeremy Black p.177]E.J. Brill's first encyclopaedia of Islam, 1913-1936 by Martijn Theodoor Houtsma p.258 http://books.google.com/books?id=zJU3AAAAIAAJ&pg=PA258 Expedition Charles V embarked very late in the season, on 28 September 1541, delayed by troubles in Germany and Flanders.Garnier, p.202 The fleet was assembled in the Bay of Palma, at Majorca.The Story of the Barbary Corsairs by Stanley Lane-Poole p.114''ff'' http://www.gutenberg.org/files/22169/22169-h/22169-h.htm#Page_112 It had more than 500 sails and 24,000 soldiers. After enduring difficult weather, the fleet only arrived in front of Algiers on 19 October.Garnier, p.203 The greatest commanders accompanied Charles V on this expedition, including Hernán Cortés, the conqueror of Mexico, though he was never invited to the War Council. Troops were disembarked on 23 October, and Charles established his headquarters on a land promontory surrounded by German troops. Spanish, German and Italian troops, accompanied by 150 knights of Malta, began to land while repelling Algieran opposition, soon surrounding the city, except for the northern part. The fate of the city seemed to be sealed, however the following day the weather became terrible, with heavy rains. Many galleys lost their anchors and 15 were wrecked onshore. Another 33 carracks sank, while many more were dispersed.Garnier, p.204''ff'' As more troops were attempting to land, the Algerians started to make sorties, slaughtering the newly arrived. Charles V was surrounded, and was only saved by the resistance of the Knights of Malta.Garnier, p.204 Andrea Doria managed to find a safer harbour for the remainder of the fleet at Cape Matifu, 5 miles east of Algiers. He enjoined Charles V to abandon his position and join him in Matifu, which Charles V did with great difficulty.Garnier, p.205 From there, still oppressed by the weather, the remaining troops sailed to Bougie, still a Spanish harbour at that time. Charles could only depart for the high seas on 23 November.Garnier, p.207 He finally reached Cartagena, in southeast Spain, on 3 December.Garnier, p.206 The losses were terrible, with 17 galleys and 130 carracks lost, and countless numbers of sailors and soldiers.Garnier, p.208 Aftermath The disaster considerably weakened the Spanish, and Hassan Agha took the opportunity to attack Mers-el-Kebir, the harbour of the Spanish base of Oran, in July 1542.[http://books.google.com/books?id=jdlKbZ46YYkC&pg=PA155 A history of the Maghrib in the Islamic period] by Jamil M. Abun-Nasr p.155 ff Notes References * Garnier, Edith L'Alliance Impie Editions du Felin, 2008, Paris ISBN 978-2-86645-678-8 Interview Category:Battles involving the Ottoman Empire Category:Battles involving the Holy Roman Empire Category:Battles involving Spain Category:Conflicts in 1541 Category:Ottoman Algeria Category:Spanish Africa Category:History of Algiers Category:16th century in the Ottoman Empire Category:Suleiman the Magnificent Category:Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor Category:Wars involving Malta Category:16th century in Algeria Category:1541 in the Ottoman Empire Category:1541 in Europe Category:1541 in Africa Category:1541 in the Holy Roman Empire